my eternal dark fire
by Sea Witch Frost
Summary: hi well sorry but this isnt about mary poppins its about star wars AND mary poppins
1. chapter 1

Petals taken from a rose

Chapter 1. The Baby

"Hey there handsome" I said as I woke up to look at the hunk lying on the bed next to me, my husband and my best friend looked at me with his eyes blue as sapphire and said "hello" I sighed "you were drinking with Anakin last night weren't you? I can smell it on my breath" "NO" he screamed"golly sorry honey bun" I said he looked at me "no im sorry Mary I shouldn't have yelled at you" I rolled my eyes "whatever lets go spar after I have a shower" I said as I ran to the refresher trying to get there before obi wan did but he bet me great now I have to suck up to him "theres room in here for two" he said I was gobsmacked I always had to suck up to get in there before him but this idea had never occoured to me "ok" I said sexily and forced him toward me as I jumped in the refresher and he kissed me on my forehead "oh my god you even kiss practically perfectly" after stealing a kiss from me but I just shook my head "if anyone is perfect its you I love you obi wan" "and I love you Mary" ugh he sighed my com link went off I got it wrapped a towel around me and answered it "mary he-" "ok now please listen" it was ahsoka "what I said as obi wan crossed more boundries and started kissing me shoulders and neck " am I interrupting something?" I start to say no but obi wan says yes "ignore him" I mumbled "Mary and since obi wan is here to I am pregnant "no way" "yes way" and then we have a girly rant and obi wan rolls his eyes and waits for me after I am done I turn around funnily enough obi wan still have a sexy look on his face and I sigh "I know you want kids now that marriage and kids are not part of the code anymore so before ahsoka interrupted I was going to suggest we start now" "what?" "Please tell me you aren't joking" "nope" he said and that was that…


	2. Chapter 2

Petals taken from a rose

Chapter 1. The Baby

pov mary kenobi

"Hey there handsome" I said as I woke up to look at the hunk lying on the bed next to me, my husband and my best friend looked at me with his eyes blue as sapphire and said "hello" I sighed "you were drinking with Anakin last night weren't you? I can smell it on my breath" "NO" he screamed"golly sorry honey bun" I said he looked at me "no im sorry Mary I shouldn't have yelled at you" I rolled my eyes "whatever lets go spar after I have a shower" I said as I ran to the refresher trying to get there before obi wan did but he bet me great now I have to suck up to him "theres room in here for two" he said I was gobsmacked I always had to suck up to get in there before him but this idea had never occoured to me "ok" I said sexily and forced him toward me as I jumped in the refresher and he kissed me on my forehead "oh my god you even kiss practically perfectly" after stealing a kiss from me but I just shook my head "if anyone is perfect its you I love you obi wan" "and I love you Mary" ugh he sighed my com link went off I got it wrapped a towel around me and answered it "mary he-" "ok now please listen" it was ahsoka "what I said as obi wan crossed more boundries and started kissing me shoulders and neck " am I interrupting something?" I start to say no but obi wan says yes "ignore him" I mumbled "Mary and since obi wan is here to, I am pregnant "no way" "yes way" and then we have a girly rant and obi wan rolls his eyes and waits for me after I am done I turn around funnily enough obi wan still have a sexy look on his face and I sigh "I know you want kids now that marriage and kids are not part of the code anymore so before ahsoka interrupted I was going to suggest we start now" "what?" "Please tell me you aren't joking" "nope" he said and that was that…

chapter 2. dont rain on my parade

pov obi wan kenobi

i woke up mary and i had to go to the council and tell them another jedi was on the way "big news i beleive you have for us you do" said yoda "yes" mary said extremley quick "mary is pregnant" i said "then in congratulations orders are" yoda replied smiling and forced mary forward and hugged her mary had a very suprised face and so did i yoda had hugged my wife and she must have been the first one he had hugged ever in his life mace looked concerned "mace anything you have to say" i said i knew he had a past with mary and his feelings were'nt finished for her "no' he said plainly as we left i had told her to get ready to leave on our honeymoon she had barely packed anything this would mean something was up "mary whats going on you have barely packed a thing" "maybe thats what i want" she said with a look in her eyes "perhaps i want to make a twin"... we had just gotten on my ship and were flying to the planet for our honey moon _dont tell me not to live just sit and putter..._ mary sang, her voice was beautiful. after we arrived we checked into our room and we bumped into mace windu with his new wife who he had apparently met ages ago i sensed something dark in her auora but i ignored it but anyway we moved on and enjoyed ourselves...


End file.
